MegaMan X: Answers
by DarkMegaMan55
Summary: The sequel to Zero and Iris's family struggles. Pre X6. Zero died during the space colony crash, and now his son and X are on the hunt for Mavericks and surviors. Basically X6 with Iris, X x Alia, and a few major differences. Intense violence, language, and possibly lemons. Told from Zero Jr's pov. Reading the last story is recommended. STORY ON HOLD


ElecFlare

MegaMan X: Answers

Sequel to Zero and Iris's family struggles

Warning: This story contains intense violence and strong language.

Time period: Beginning of MMX6

POV: Zero Jr

Notes: AU because this MegaMan Zero isn't Zero, but his son. This MegaMan Zero has the same apperance of the one in MMZ.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tracking

"They took everything from me. First my sister. Then they took my father and girlfriend. They have my brother. Why am I even fighting? I believe that my family would want me to continue and fight the Mavericks. I won't let my family die without them being avenged. Armed with my father's saber and a buster gun that my uncle X made for me, I won't stop until every enemy in front of me is cut down."

My hand was sweating as I gripped my pencil. I've wrote this about 12 times. A reminder of sorts. I put my pencil down and sighed. I've barely been getting sleep, staying up all night waiting for a Maverick attack. The past few days have been hell. The colony crashed, much to humanity's detriment. A lot of them have started living underground, but the worst part is my brother is on the loose. A Maverick only someone as experienced as my father could take down. We've been sent on countless rescue missions, and only one thing is on my mind. Keeping my mother safe.

I get up out of my chair, and head to my mother's room. On my way there, Alia stopped me.

"Hey there, Zero. How's your mom?" She asked me. I look at her with a blank expression.

"Fine..." I lightly brush past her and she follows.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"...you know what. I want my mother as my navigator. Not you. You should be your boyfriend's navigator." I say coldly. I continue to walk and hear her scoff.

"Your just like your dad, insensitive, and rude." She says. I turn around with my core beating very quick. I want to say something I'll regret.

"...don't talk about my dad..." I say, but she still wasn't phased by my obvious signs of not wanting to talk anymore.

"Listen, there's nothing I can do about being your navigator. It's not my choice. Your mother can't always be there for you. You have to remember that sometimes a hunter won't even get a navigator. Since Zero died, Iris is listed as a random, and I was assigned to you." She says for the millionth time.

"..." I turn around and walk away, putting my hands in my hoodie pockets. I think about my dad, and how he died, and how much I miss him.

After a few minutes of walking I finally get to my mama's room. I hear her crying, which is not uncommon these days. She doesn't like being alone. I knock on her door and she stops crying, and sniffles. "Who is it?" She asks, her British accent bringing me joy.

"Zero." I say. I hear her get up and open her cabinet, probably to put something on, and open the door and few seconds later.

'Oh! Zero!" Her green eyes light up with happiness and she hugs me in a tight embrace. I awkwardly hug back, not used to being up to her chest. She rubs my head and sways from side to side, kissing my head. I smile.

She releases the hug and closes her eyes, smiling. "Good afternoon, son. How are you today?" Mom asks. I noticed her white shirt is full of tears, and her blue shorts were wet too. Her calf long brown hair was in its usual style, still mighty soft.

"I'm doing good...how are you, and why is your shorts wet?" I ask her.

"Oh...um...I just got some water on them is all. I'm doing alright." Mom says, twirling her finger inside her left bang. I nod and look inside.

"Wow mom...you need to clean up...and you still haven't picked up your hat. It's still at the Navigator's wing." I say.

"Yeah..um..I don't have the energy to clean, Junior. I've been really tired. They've been running me ragged, and half the Maverick Hunters that I navigate are trying to get with me..." She sighs. "About my hat...I just leave it at my desk because why not." Mom shrugs and yawns. I sigh and yawn too. "Well...it's getting late, hon. You should be resting." Mom says. I shake my head and she frowns. "Come on." She grabs my hand and before I knew it we were going to my room.

"C'mon, mom..." I say, blushing.

A few minutes later, my mom is sitting next to me and I'm in my bed, ready to sleep. My mom literally made me lay down. I can't blame her. She is worried about me burning my self out. I shut my eyes and feel Mom stroking my hair, and then leaving. I guess it is time I get some rest..


End file.
